La extraña aventura vocaloid
by neko kawaii - yuri fan forever
Summary: Una historia de amor entre dos chicas,Miku y Luka, es desarrollada en esta historia,amor,pasión y compromiso
1. Chapter 1

La hermosa bienvenida

En una ciudad desconcida en Japón una chica llamada Hatsune Miku se apresura para llegar a su nuevo instituto, la escuela de Musica y Arte de Japó jovén de 21 años se apresuraba más y más ya que era nueva en la ciudad y no sabia muy bien en donde se encontraba dicho instituto .Iba corriendo ,de tal modo que no llegara tarde a tomar el autobus , cuando al doblar en una esquina se choca con una chica alta, de hermosos cabellos caer juntas al suelo se da cuenta de que ella llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella.

-lo siento-se pecata del golpe que le habia dado a la pelirosa

-no fue mi culpa por no mirar -dice la joven de 25 años

-lo siento pero... Te puedo preguntar algo?-dice Miku aflijida

-si c...claro-contesto la pelirosa

-tu vas al instituto de Musica y Arte de Japón por casualidad?-pregunta curiosamente -

-si-respondió la chica

-en ese caso te molestaria guiarme hasta donde se encuntra el bus que te lleva hacia allí?-pregunta con curiosidad

-claro que no! Mi nombre es Luka,Megurine Luka.Y tu nombre cual es?- pregunto a la pequeña -

Ahh si claro no me presente,soy Hatsune Miku, un gusto conocerte!-

-igualmente-con una leve sonrisa clavada en su rostro Luego de esto fueron juntas a la parada del bus donde allí se conocieron un poco más , hablaron de sus gustos,comidas favoritas, cosas que les gusta hacer , etc. Cuando llegaron al instituto

-etto...Megurine-san me podrias acompañar a mi salon ya que no tengo ni idea de donde se encuentra?-

-Por supuesto me encantaria ser tu guia "my ladie"-bromeo con una sonrisita y con un leve tono rojizo, a lo que Miku asintió con su cabeza. Luka guió a Miku hacia su salón , cuando llegaron ,en su salon no se encontraba nadie ya que con su obsesión de llegar temprano Miku llegó media hora antes de lo que se siempre llega temprano ya que ella es muy buena alumna y parte del consejo estudiantil ,que es muy prestigiado, pero a decir verdad Luka no es tan aplicada ni nada de eso le sale por naturaleza, ya que ella en su vida privada es todo lo contrario una joven testaruda e insensible, pero con Miku era diferente se porataba como un perro fiel.

-Bueno Miku este es tu salon de clases-señalando el salon de la izquierda del pasillo

-Gracias Megurine-chan!-sonrió

-Dejate de tantas formalidades puedes llamarme Luka,M...Miku-chan-dijo Luka con un tono rojo en sus pómulos

-Entonces nos vemos L...L..Luka-sempai, aproposito, nos veremos en el recreo?-pregunto asustada ya que no conocia a nadie más que a ella

-Si Miku mi clase es justo la que esta enfrente-señalando la clase en diagonal a el salon de Miku-no te preocupes además no creo que se problema para tí conseguir nuevos amigos-sonrió, consiguiendo un leve sonrojó por la menor

-Entonces nos vemos!-besó la mejilla de Luka, a esto Luka casi se desmaya Luka pensó:"que me pasa porque tengo este sentimiento extraño en mi interior como si fuese a estayar de felicidad y por un simple beso?Basta Luka controlate es una simple niña...de hermosos cabellos aqua y bellisimos ojos... LUKA AUTOCONTROL!"

En eso tocó el timbre de inicio de clases .Miku se presentó a la clase y se sento a la izquierda de Rin Kagime y a la derecha de Len Kagime, exactoestaba en medio de gemelos!

-por favor ciuden bien de mi-dijo Miku a los gemelos

-claro puedes dejarnos tu vida en nustras manos-dijo Len

-exacto puedes contar conmigo en todo momento Miku-chan!-

Tocó el timbre del recreo.

-Conoces a alguien del colegio Miku-chan?ademas de nosotros?-pregunto la joven de cabellos rubios llamada Rin -

Si a una persona llamada Luka,es buena,cálida,amable y graciosa- -

Luka?!Megurine Luka?!-exclamaron ambos gemelos

-Si,porque?-preguntó extrañada Miku -Estamos hablando de la misma Luka aquella ,que le molesta todo y es testaruda?-acotó Len -No-defendió Miku a la pelirosa-ella es buena y cálida-

Cuando de la nada apereció la nombrada -Hola Miku-chan! Todo va bien supiste acomodarte al instituto?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-Si gracias Luka-sempai,ah!estos son mis nuevos amigos y compañeros de clase Len y Rin Kagime

-un gusto conocerla Megurine-sempai-respondieron unisonamente

-Un gusto creo que ya me presenaron pero bueno , me alegro de ver que conseguiste unos buenos compañeros -

En eso suena el timbre de fin del recreo Luka iba dirgiendose a su salon cuando sintió que alguien le agarro de su mano -Luka-sempai puedo volver contigo de vuelta a casa?-pregunto Miku cabizbaja

-claro "my ladie", lo que usted desee-molesto Luka con un tono gracioso,provocando una sonrisa con un tono de sontojo en los pomulos de Miku

En el salon de Miku -ves les dije no es mala es buena y gentil-acoto Miku

-Que raro-dijo Rin -contigo ella parece"otra persona"

-si-afirmo Len

-eres sorprendente Miku-chan puedes cambiar la actitud de las personas que increible!-Miku no sabia que responder ya que ella no concia ni tenia intenciones de concer el otro lado de Luka Al finalizar las clases Miku salio corriendo al salon de Luka donde allí se encontraba la sexy pelirosa hablando con Kaito,Gakupo y no sabia si entrar o quedandose afuera esperandola , al ver esto Luka le hizo una seña a Miku para que entrase y conociese a sus amigos Luka tomo a Miku de un hombro y la presentó:-Kaito,Gumi y Gakupo les presento a Miku-

-un gusto- en un tono unisono de parte de los tres compañeros de Luka

-igualmente- dijo Miku a todos -Nos vamos?- preguntó Luka con tono mas de afirmacion que de pregunta.A lo que Miku asintió con la cabeza Miku y Luka caminaban hacia la parada del bus cuando empezó a llover y se refugiaron debajo de el techo de la parada del estaban empapadas cuando subieron al bus Miku preguntó-Luka-sempai quieres venir a mi casa para que puedas secar tus ropas y para que tomes un baño?-esto fue acotado por Miku ya que sabia que la casa de Luka se encontraba a 15 cuadras de donde las dejaba la ultima parada del bus-

-No Miku no quiero ser una molestia para ti y tu familia-respondio Luka

-descuida Luka-sempai en mi casa actualmente solo se encuentra mi madre y yo, ya que mi padre esta de viaje por su trabajo y mi hermano esta estudiando en el exterior-insistió Miku-por favor quiero que mi mama te conosca ya que eres mi nueva y primera amiga de esta ciudad que es nueva para mí-poniendo una cara de perrito que Luka no pudo soportar

-esta buen iré, pero en cuanto la lluvia termine me voy-respondio con verguenza

-siii!-exclamó Miku


	2. Los Hatsune

La verdad de la pequeña

Miku entró a su casa seguida por Luka

-Mamá, regrese y trage a una amiga del instituto-dijo Miku a su madre

-Que bueno! Ya hiciste una amiga-dijo la señora Hatsune mientras bajaba las escaleras

La madre de Miku observó a Luka de pies a cabeza , sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-Hola señora Hatsune disculpe por la molestia pero su hija insistió y no me pude negar mi nombre es Megurine Luka - saludó haciendo una reverencia ,que la madre imitó

-Tu amiga parece una muy buena joven educada, inteligente ,y creo que un poco timida no?-

-Mamá dejala en paz ella vino para cambiarse y alistarse para llegar en buen estado a su casa no para que le andes sacando la ficha y la persigas-dicho esto Miku tomo la mano de Luka y se dirigio a su cuarto llevando a Luka que al sentir la suave piel de Miku se puso colorada cual tomate

En el cuarto de Miku

-Lamento lo de mi madre abajo a veces puede ser prejuiciosa-dijo Miku avergonzada

-Esta bien Miku despues de todo no dijo nada que me ofendiera-

-Luka te preparare el baño -miku se dirigio a el baño que estaba al lado de su dormitorio

-Waaa la casa de Miku es gigante -se percató la pelirosa ya que al entrar a su casa ella solo le prestó atencion a la sexy peliaqua.

Los Hatsune son una familia adinerada y poseen varias casas bajo su poder, el señor Hatsune, papá de Miku, es un famoso empresario y una figura muy destacada en Japón, pero en este pequeño pueblo nadie se percataba de esto , hasta que Luka llego a su casa y ahi fue cuando se dio cuenta,casa de Miku contaba con 20 habitaciones , es una mansion gigante , entre los dormitorios se encontraban 4 baños , 5 habitaciones, el living, 2 cocinas , una sala de musica, 3 comedores , 2 cuartos para los invitados y 2 cuartos para los mayordomos y las maid s .

Entonces Miku entro a la habitacion

-Miku vos sos hija de el gran empresario Hatsune Souma?-pregunto Luka con gran intriga

-Bueno etto ... veras..-tartamudeo Miku-si pero Luka por favor no se lo digas a nadie

-Pero porque?-preguntó sorprendida Luka

-Porque yo solo quiero ser una chica normal una chica sin ventajas una mas no alguien que resalta por su adinerada y famosa familia , así que prometelo que no se lo diras a nadie!-

-Si pero este secreto no durará mucho si vives en una casa asi-explico a la menor

-Lo se-se entristecio la menor

-Espera no llores tengo una idea-se exaltó la chica-Ven a vivir conmigo asi tu secreto estara a salvo conmigo, eso si debes renunciar a tus mimos de chica adinerada-

-Lo que sea por ser normal y que no me persigan mas ni los medios ni los amigos interezados- aporto Miku

-Ok entonces solo falta comunicarselo a tu mamá para que decida si puedes venir o no-dijo con un tono preocupante

-De acuerdo tratare de convencerla pero debes ayudarme a convenserla!-explicó la joven

Bajaron las escaleras para buscar a la madre de Miku, para ese entonces Luka ya estaba cambiada y bañada parecia una persona renovada

-Oh hija, asi que ya terminaste de bañarte Luka-chan -miro a la renovada Luka , a lo que la peliroja asintió con la cabeza

-Madre debo proponerte algo-explico Miku a su mamá

-Que es?-preguntó intrigada

-Por favor madre, dejame ir a vivir con Luka-sempai, alli viviré como una joven normal , alejada de lujos e intereses-comunico la pequeña

-Porque deseas tanto ser una joven normal si posees lo que todo adolcente desea y no te falta nada de lo que presisas , porque hija?acaso he sido una mala madre?-pregunto la señora Hatsune con unas terribles ganas de llorar

-No madre todo lo contrario, has sido la mejor mamá del mundo que pude haber tenido-aseguró Miku

-Entonces? Porque?-preguntó exaltada su madre

-Porque yo quiero hacer las cosas por mi misma y no depender de alguien para todo, quiero ser libre mirar nuevos horizontes , salir de esta mansion que para mi, es una jaula,quiero vivir en carne y hueso lo que es el esfuerzo y el dia a dia , ya que en esta casa tosos dependen de mi padre yo no quiero ser su marioneta , y que cuando a el se le de la gana nos muda a otra ciudad , QUIERO SER INDEPENDIENTE!-

Al escuchar estas palabras la señora Hatsune lo comprendió todo, a Miku le dolía tener que mudarse y alejarse de sus amigos -Miku esta bien te dejare que te mudes con Luka, pero debes enviarme mensajes y venir a visitarme al menos 1 vez al mes, ve y explora todo lo bello de este mundo mi pequeña y no dejes que nadie te niege la libertad que te otorgo de ahora en mas-

Miku se abalanzó sobre su gentil madre y juntas lloraron de la emocion

-Luka por favor cuida bien de Miku de ahora en mas esta bajo tu tutela-dijo la mamá de Miku abrazando a Luka con el otro brazo


	3. La mudanza

La mudanza

Miku llega a la casa de Luka ,en la cual va a vivir desde toca el timbre de la casa de Luka en señal de avisarle sobre su llegada.

-Ya voy-dice Luka con voz de entusiasmo

-Hii Luka-sempai-saluda la peliaqua

-Hi Miku , como te encuentras? Preparada para una nueva vida?-preguntaba Luka

-Si lista, antes que nada debes saber una cosa más sobre mi Luka-sempai-cambio su tono de voz a uno muy serio

-Dime Miku-exsigio preocupada

-Tengo una seria obsesion con... con...-

-Con que? Miku me matas con tu suspenso-decia Luka aterrorizada

-Con..con... con los puerritos luka-sempai!-le sonrio a Luka que yacia en el suelo

-No me asustes asi BAKA-dijo Luka sacudiendo a Miku

-Bueno ya dejando ese tema de lado Luka-sempai, me ayudas a desempacar-pregunto con un tono timido

-Claro-sonrio la peli rosa

-Oye sempai vives sola?-pregunto la peque amante de los puerros

-Si, mis padres murieron cuando era adolcente y desde entonces mi tio me cuido pero decidi vivir por mi cuenta , ya que mi tío tenía suficiente pesar con mi primo y mi tia , nunca conocí a mi hermano mayor ya que nos separaron de chicos -confesó

Miku que estaba a punto de llorar se abrazó fuertemente a ella casi sin dejarla respirar-Miku me asfixias -acotó Luka

-Sempai seguro que tu vida fue muy dura pero ahora yo estoy aquí para atenuar tu dolor -explico tiernamente Miku

-Okey-Miku recupero su aliento-donde dormiré Luka?-preguntó sin darse cuenta

-Ahh asi que ahora ya no soy sempai?-se burlo Luka

-Gomen, gomen, gomen-se diculpo Miku con Luka

-No descuida esta bien , de ahora en mas llamame asi Miku-aporto Luka

-Ok vamos a desempacar-

Miku y Luka dormirian en el mismo cuarto al escuchar esto Miku se sintió extrañamente feliz


	4. la pasion en gotas

Las gotas de la pasion

Es el primer dia que Miku va al colegio luego de su mudanza ya que esta misma fue realizada en un dia domingo, ambas estaban entusiasmadas por ir al colegio y contar las nuevas noticias a sus compañeros.

Luka y Miku se dirigian al instituto, tomaron el autobus juntas como de costumbre, todo esto lo hacian mientras se conocian cada vez mas y mas .Llegaron al colegio temprano, como era de esperar,Se dirigieron a el salon de Miku , Luka se dirigia a su salon cuando Miku la tomo de el brazo.

-Espera Luka, hoy como agradecimiento te preparare una estupenda cena , le pedire a Rin que me acompañe a la tienda , te pido que no entres a casa hasta que yo te llame y te permita pasar-pidio Miku con un tono alegre

-Esta bien despues de todo no me queda opcion o no Miku?-pregunto burlonamente

-Claro que no -dicho esto ambas rieron

Luka se dirigio a su salon

En clases de Miku

-Oye Rin, podrias acompañarme a la tienda despues de clases?-pregunto con un tono de suplica

-Si claro, para que Miku?-pregunto con intenciones de saber el porque

-Es que... bueno..-Miku queria explicar la situacion pero no conseguia las palabras para hacerlo-

-Sueltalo -exclamo Len

-Ok, me mude a la casa de Luka , por razones familiares y personales que no quiero tratar ahora ; y queria ofrecerle a sempai una cena de agradecimiento, ya que ha sido una persona muy gentil conmigo-explico Miku con el corazon en la garganta

-Probre Miku te encuentras bien?-pregunto Len

-Si, gracias a la buena persona de Luka y a ustedes obvio-sonrio Miku

-Ok , te acompañare y te ayudaré a cocinar-aporto Rin

-No gracias, cocinare yo solita , de lo contrario tendri que darte otra cena a ti Rin-dijo burlonamente Miku, sacando una risa de su rubia amiga

En la tienda despues de clases, en donde se encontraban Miku y Rin

-sabes que le prepararas a Luka-sempia?-pregunto con intriga y curiosidad Rin

-si,Yakisoba,Tempura,Buta-Jiru y unos onigiris-acoto feliz

-P...per..pero Miku son unos platillos muy dificiles de preparar (menos el onigiri) y precusas de mucho ingredientes-exclamó Rin

-Si, pero no importa Luka se esta esforzando mucho mas ,ya que no es nada facil permitir que alguien se quede en tu casa asi como asi,ademas me salvo la vida ya que me volvi independiente gracias a ella y en realidad aprecio ese generoso gesto-dijo feliz Miku

En casa de esta preparando la comida mientras Gakupo y Kaito la entretienen en una heladeria

-Oye Kaito no te denudes en la heladeria! -exclamo tapandole su intimidad con su bufanda, mientras que Luka estaba en su planeta añorando saborear la comida de aquella pequeña, cuando de repente suena su movil

-Moyi moyi-atendio Luka

-Puedes venir-una voz dulce y sensual la llamaba Luka ya sabia que era Miku , y eso sin ver su movil

-Ey Gakupo, me voy, encargate de Kaito y sus problemas pervertidos-dijo con tono bromista a antes lo Gakupo se sonrojo

Luka entro a su casa y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, Miku en un traje de maid esperandola en la puerta

-Bienvenida a casa , princesa-dijo Miku haciendo una reverencia

A esto Luka repondio-estoy devuelta-con la boca abierta ya que esa dulce niña se habia transformado en una sexy maid, en ese instante casi le da una hemorragia nasal de muerte pero la pudo contener

-Puede tomar asiento princesa yo le serviré-

Luka no tuvo mas que seguirle el sento y Miku le puso una servilleta en su falda

Miku se acerco y le servio la comida

-La cena fue fabulosa Miku y ya puedes dejar de actuar sabes?-

-No esta noche soy su maid Luka-sama-insistió Miku

-Bueno entonces me voy a bañar -dijo Luka

-La acompaño "my ladie" -bromeo con ella como ella la habia hecho anteriormente

-No yo puedo sola -se intimidó Luka

-Como su maid la debo ayudar a lavar su espalda e higienizarla adecuadamente-insistió

-Tengo otro remedio?-bromeo Luka, a lo que Miku negó con su cabeza

En el baño de la casa .Miku se encontraba en el baño con Luka, lo cual era una verguenza para ambas

Miku miraba con deseo la suave y blanca piel de Luka que era tocada por las suaves gotas de la ducha, junto a sus rosas cabellos largos y brillantes Miku ya no podia aguntarlo mas entonces se acerco por atras a Luka

-Luka en realidad no se que es este sentimiento , pero te deseo ahora, acá y mucho, ya se que el amor entre dos mujeres es imposible o eso creía hasta que te conocí-dijo tierna mente y sensualmente

-Miku yo tambien te deseo, te deseo desde el primer dia que te vi -Miku tapó su boca con un dedo y luego dijo-dejame terminar

-Quizas este amor sea prohibido pero es lo que lo hace más especial y atractivo-termino de decir esto y besó tiernamente a Luka bajó la ducha un beso apasionado y de pelicula

-Luka te amo-acotó Miku con otro beso

-Yo tambien Miku-ese beso continuo hasta que...

Hasta aqui el fic las dejo con la intriga bye


	5. El abrazo

El abrazo

Retomando el fic.

-Luka te amo-acotó Miku con otro beso.

-Yo tambien Miku-ese beso continuó hasta ambas se separaron y se abrazaron tiernamente como aquella vez en el cuarto de Luka.

Flashback

Miku acababa de llegar a la casa de Luka,que luego de haber charlado un rato, Miku se enteró de que dormirían en la misma habitación Miku se puso extrañamente feliz al igual que Luka y sus rostros presentaban un leve tono rojizo. Miku empezó a desempacar con la ayuda Luka .La casa de Luka estaba comprendida por 6 cuartos: el baño,la cocina,el living,el comedor, un toilette y su la opinión de Miku era chico pero Miku termino de desempacar.

-Miku perdóname un segundo voy al baño y luego preparó un té para que sigamos charlando-dicho esto Luka se dirigió al baño, mientras que Miku terminaba de acomodarse en el cuarto de Luka.

-Luka es tan independiente ,desde adolescente se las arregló como pudo para vivir -pensaba Miku-Luka es muy admirable tanto como persona como físicamente , su cuerpo es perfecto, en realidad es muy bella . Miku déjate de tonterías !-reflexionó ambas somos mujeres y no podemos, es una amor prohibido por la sociedad, es un amor distinto , el que siento por ella,es un amor imposible.

Mientras tanto Luka permanecía en el baño lavandose la cara en frente de un espejo reflexionando-Miku es una niña muy dulce , linda y quizás un poco descuidada pero eso la hace tierna y no puedo resistirme a esa chica es simplemente linda y yo... yo la ... quiero.-

-Basta Luka ese amor no es el correcto , ademas ella nunca correspondería a mis sentimientos-pensó Luka mientras se secaba la cara y se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el té.

Luka estaba en la cocina haciendo el té mientras Miku seguía pensando en su indebido amor.

-Luka nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo además ella es más madura y seguro que solo me ve como su amiga -pensó y en ese instante se escuchó como si algo se hubiese caído y efectivamente así fue ,a Luka se le había derramado el té sobre su mano izquierda produciendo una leve quemadura en ella, no era nada grave ya que el té no se había calentado lo suficiente como para formar una ampolla en su piel pero aún así , el agua ardió la piel de la pelirosa.

-Luka! ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Miku preocupada por su amiga.

-Sí solo me arde un poco-dijo agarrando una servilleta y secando su mano. Miku fue en busca de un hielo para Luka.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Miku mientras apoyaba el hielo sobre la mano de Luka -¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Miku con un tono preocupado.

-Sí-afirmó Luka sosteniendo el hielo mientras su amiga buscaba unas vendas.

-Luka vendaré tu herida-advirtió Miku-pero descuida seguro que para mañana ya te lo puedes quitar o quizás para cuando te vaya a a bañar ya se habrá sanado-despreocupo Miku a Luka.

Miku terminó de vendar a Luka y esta le agradeció.

-Luka ve a bañarte tu primero ya que tu lo necesitas más que yo -aseguró la peliaqua.

-Está bien Miku no te preocupes toma tu primero el baño, yo estoy bien , después de todo tu eres mi invitada-dijo Luka con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-P..pe..ro-Miku se indignó.

-Solo hazlo de lo contrarió me enojaré contigo-aseguró Luka dejando a Miku desconcertada pero siguió las "ordenes" de Luka .

Miku al terminar de bañarse se retiró del baño únicamente con una toalla puesta , la pequeña entró al cuarto de este modo y Luka al verla de este modo se sorprende dejando que una gota de sangre caiga de su nariz ,ver esto Miku se asusta.

-Lu..Luk...Luka tu nariz esta derramando sangre! -se altera la menor sin darse cuenta de que esta es la consecuencia de su acto.

-Ahh Miku descuida, es algo normal en mí-miente la mayor-"o eso va a ser si esto pasa todos los días" -se percata Luka.

Luka se retira de la habitación con un algodón en su fosa nasal izquierda yendo hacia el baño.

Luego de un rato Miku y Luka estaban listas para comer. Luka había preparado una deliciosa comida que ambas disfrutaron.

-¿Miku?-dijó Luka.

-Dime Luka-

-¿Te gusta vivir conmigo o esto parece un loquero?-preguntó Luka preocupada.

-Ambas-respondió la amante de los puerros-porque si esto fuese una casa normal creo que no sería divertido , además solo a pasado medio día ¿porque ya preguntas eso?-preguntó.

-Es que no quiero que la pases mal-se deprimió Luka.

-Todo lo contrario Luka se que nos divertiremos mucho y llegaremos a ser muy buenas amigas. Lo pasaremos genial Luka, no te preocupes -sonrió Miku.

Luego de varias horas de conversación, ambas retiraron los platos y lavaron chicas se dirigieron a la cama con intensión de dormir como se metieron en sus respectivos futones y ambas intentaron dormir.

Luka estaba a punto de conseguir dormirse cuando sintió una voz que le decía :"Luka puedo dormir contigo".Era la voz de Miku que preguntaba.

-Cla..claro -respondió tímidamente Luka.

Ambas durmieron abrazadas esa noche en una abrazo cálido y amoroso.

Fin del flashback.

Luego de ese abrazo ambas salieron del baño ...

Otar vez la intriga los mata no? Mejor así ajjajajaj los quiero bye


	6. La linea del tiempo

La linea del tiempo.

Yo he relatado desde que Miku y Luka se conocieron hasta cuando van ambas a casa de Miku y le proponen el proyecto a su madre, pero luego salté directamente a la vida de Miku y Luka en el departamento por lo cual me he salteado un poco mucho de la historia, ya que Miku se mudó a este pueblito un lunes y ese mismo día Miku es autorizada a irse a vivir con Luka, pero ella recién se muda con Luka el domingo así que aquí les vengo a relatar lo que pasó en esos dias que Miku todovia no se había mudado con Luka.

Era martes, Luka y Miku habian pactado el día anterior que ambas se esperarían mutuamente hasta que se mudaran, ya que vivirían juntas y irian al colegio juntas pero hasta entonces ambas deberían esperar a su compañera.

-Gomen,gomen Luka-sempai te he echo esperar-decía angustiada la pequeña.

-No Miku descuida recién he llegado-fingió la pelirosa con sutileza- Vamonos o llegaremos tarde-advirtió Luka.

-Sí vamos no quiero llegar tarde-dijo con tono de exaltación,tomó la mano de su compañera y la llevó arrastrando hasta la parada del bus. Ambas llegaron justo a tiempo a tomar el autobus,las chicas hablaban de el cole,las materias,los compañeros y de los del bus Luka acompaño a Miku a su salón y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Miku ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de ir a vivir con Luka, pero debía ser paciente.

En clases Miku no prestó atención a nada y gracias a esto casi se lleva una molestación pero Rin y Len la salvaron.

-Miku,¿que pasa pareces un poco distraída?-preguntó Rin.

-Nada es solo que me quede pensando en algo-ella no quería que nadie supiese de esto hasta que ambas se hayan acostumbrado a convivir entre sí.

Terminó el instituto,Miku salió a toda velocidad a ver a Luka ya que no la pudo ver en los descansos,ya que Luka tenía instrumento en el salón de música que estaba en el cuarto piso y el salón de Miku quedaba en PB y los recreos no eran lo suficientemente largos como para subir tantos escalones y luego bajarlos a tiempo.

-Hola Luka-sempai-saludó Miku tiernamente a Luka acompañando el saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola-saludó Luka con el poco aire que le quedaba al contemplar el acto de su compañera. Las chicas en señal de retirarse ordenaron el aula de música y cerraron la puerta con llave ya que Luka poseía todas las llaves del instituto por se parte del consejo. En el bus Miku de lo cansada y estrezada que estaba,se durmió en el hombro de pelirosa se tornó de un color rojo cual micro frenó Luka despertó a la pequeña para que pudiese bajar e ir a su casa pero al ver que no reaccionaba fue atacada por unas cosquillas que Luka le se despertó y se despidió de la jóven con un beso en la mejilla y Luka adoró dicho gesto.

Era miércoles, este fue un día normal, Miku seguía distraída,Luka y Miku volvieron a casa juntas como era de esperar; el jueves tampoco fue un día anormal, pero el viernes fue un día especial ya que Kaito había invitado a todos a el cine a ver destino final 5, una película de miedo,suspenso y invitados en la lista son: Gumi,Gakupo,Len,Rin,Miku,Luka y llegaron a tiempo entonces Kaito y Gakupo fueron en busca de palomitas,bebidas y nachos para la película,mientras que Gumi y Rin fueron en busca de las entradas,Len,Miku,Luka y Teto mientras tanto hacian la fila para la película.

Miku y Len se presentaron con Teto quien se presentó como compañera de Luka y una de sus amigas.

Luego de que todos consiguieran las entradas y los comestibles entraron en orden a la sala en donde todavía por suerte para ellos pasaban los tráilers, ellos se sentaron en el siguiente órden: Gakupo,Kaito,Gumi,Rin,Len,Teto,Miku y Luka.

La película empezó,de a parejas compartían las palomitas o los nachos pero todos tenían una bebida particular.

Miku empezó a tener miedo, entonces ,fue cuando tomó fuertemente el brazo de la pelirosa ,Luka tomó un color rojo como tomate , pero aseguró el brazo de Miku al suyo y al mismo tiempo rodéandola con su brazo derecho, entonces Miku abrazó a Luka de su torzo quedando fuertemente "protegida".Miku se había tomado toda su bebida y Luka al ver esto le entregó la suya sin darse cuenta, de que, cuando Miku tome de ella sería un beso vio que Miku tomó de ella Luka casi se muere.

Terminó la película, entonces todos se retiraron Luka y Miku partieron juntas sin decir una palabra ya que Miku se había dado cuenta del beso indirecto. Luka dejó a Miku en su casa y partió directo hacia la suya.

El sábado Miku pasó todo el día armando su maleta y preguntándose sobre los sentimientos que tenía en su interior pero no sabia que era si amistad,compañerismo o algo más profundo.

Mientras tanto Luka preparaba su casa para que Miku esté a gusto en ella , aunque su casa nunca se podría comparar con la de ella. Luka sabía que su amor por Miku era una cosa nueva, ella nunca había estado con una mujer pero con Miku era diferente sentía una enorme atracción hacia ella,pero es inevitable.


	7. La primera vez del amor prohibido

La primera vez .

Retomando el fic.

Luego de ese abrazo ambas salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la habitación. Luka posó a Miku boca arriba sobre la cama (ambas permanecían desnudas). Miku atrajo a Luka cerca de ella desde la cintura para poder besarla y, sus labios bailaban en una danza muy apasionada, luego el beso pasó a ser más intenso ya que Luka introdujo la lengua, al igual que Miku, en los boca de su amada; luego Luka con su pierna empezó a hacer una leve presión en la zona más íntima de la peliaqua consiguiendo como resultado unos gemidos que salían de su bella boca. Luka dejó de besarla para bajar su boca hasta el delicado cuello de Miku, y ha esto Miku cada ves se excitaba más y más,Luka al ver esto bajó aún más hasta llegar a los pequeños pero bien formados senos de Miku,empezó tocándolos suavemente con sus dedos hasta que comenzó a besarlos Miku con cada movimiento de Luka,ella se relajaba , ya que estaba muy tensa por ser su primera vez, pero Luka no se había percatado de que ella nunca había estado con alguien ,como conclusión,Miku seguía siendo virgen .Al darse cuenta Luka dijo : Miku se algo te duele o algo te hace sentir incómoda dímelo-a lo que Miku asintió con la cabeza ya que ni podía articular una palabra.

Luka siguió haciendo su trabajo pero, ella tampoco había estado nunca con una mujer ya que siempre o casi siempre ,hasta ahora, había estado con hombres. Pero asumió que a diferencia de sus veces anteriores,debía ser amable con Miku y a la vez apasionada. Besó los pechos de Miku cada ves más y más fuerte, hasta tal punto que los "succionaba ", después bajó a el vientre, besándolo , a lo que Miku reaccionaba arqueando su espalda. Luego llegó a el sexo de Miku, posó uno de sus dedos en el punto más sensible de este , logrando que la pequeña jadeé más y más,empezó a dar suaves besos sobre este mismo punto,luego de hacer esto bajó sus dedos más abajo pero como ella sabia que Miku era virgen prefirió no tocarlo,cuando estaba a punto de sacar esa idea pervertida de su mente escuchó unas dulces palabras provenientes de Miku:-Luka está bien, tu eres la persona más indicada no elegiría a alguien que no fueses vos para que me saqué la virginidad.-

Al escuchar esto Luka sacó unas lágrimas de sus azules ojos y Miku la consoló apoyando sus labios en los de ella, entrelazandolos en un apasionado beso. Luka empezó a bajar sus manos. Luego introdujo un dedo en su amada , luego decidida introdujo dos , luego de introducirlos Se dió cuenta de que Miku jadeaba más y más ya que ella le había quitado la virginidad,Luka no quería que Miku sufriera así que ella no sacó sus largos y blancos dedos ya que eso le produciría un gran dolor , empezó a mover más rápido sus dedos adentro de Miku para que ella se acostumbrara a la presencia de los dedos allí dentro ,a la vez Luka besaba y lamia el clítoris de Miku. La pequeña no pudo aguantar más, entonces llegó a su primer orgasmo.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Luka un poco ruborizada, mientras se lamia los dedos que estaba mojados por el "manjar" que Luka degustaba.

-S...si-afirmó Miku con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Continuará...


	8. La pareja perfecta

La pareja perfecta

Luego de este hermoso acto llamado amor apasionado; Luka y Miku se encontraban recostadas en la cama agotadas por lo que había sucedido.

Miku:-Luka para la próxima vez te prometo que duraré más tiempo y que experimentaré con tu cuerpo si tu me lo permites-insinuó Miku ruborizada y tiernamente.

Luka:-Miku no tienes porque preocuparte, es mas, lamento que todo fuese muy rápido pero lo que pasa es que desde la primera vez que te ví me enamoré perdidamente de ti; Miku yo soy tuya y solo tuya- afirmó Luka dandole un beso en la frente a la anteriormente nombrada.

Luego se dieron un beso en los labios. Luka preguntó: ¿Entonces oficialmente somos novias?-ambas se ruborizaron.

Miku:- eee... eso creo-dijo timida.

Miku se sienta en la cama mientras que la mayor baja de la cama donde se arrodilla como a punto de pedirle matrimonio.

Luka:- Miku Hatsune ¿me harías el favor de ser mi hermosa y amada novia?-pregunta Luka con ''el corazón" en la mano.

Miku:- ¡obviamente que sí Luka te amo, te amo, te amo!-salta en los brazos de Luka y se besan.

Luego de un rato acostadas en la cama, en donde hablaron y se besaron y abrazaron, surgió un tema de preocupación por ambas partes.

Miku:- ¿Como le contaremos esto a nuestros familiares y conocidos? Después de todo este es un AMOR PROHIBIDO- preguntó con curiosidad a Luka...


	9. La revelación

La revelación

Luka se quedó pensando sobre el tema que le había planteado su hermosa peliaqua. Y luego le respondió- Miku no debes preocuparte mientras yo esté contigo y nos pertenezcamos mutuamente una a otra y nos amemos a mí en particular no me molesta que se lo digas a tus familiares pero por ahora no les causemos demasiados problemas lo mejor sería guardar este pequeño secreto durante un tiempo hasta que encuentres el momento y el momento exacto para decirles.-

- Si yo también creo eso, sería lo mejor para todos.-acotó la pequeña y seguido a esto beso suavemente los labios de su amada.

Luego de un rato de estar abrazadas y acostadas, Miku y Luka se levantaron. Miku se dirigió al baño con intención de arreglarse; fue seguida por Luka.

Se arreglaron y desayunaron(PD: transcurrió un día mientras estaban en apasionado acto del amor ya que este mismo se llevó a cabo durante la noche de el sábado)

Era domingo por el mediodía luego de desayunar Luka le propuso a Miku sobre ir al parque de diversiones que se encontraba cerca de donde viven. Miku le dijo que sería genial y que de esta forma se conoseran mejor.

Quedaron en que irían junto con Rin, Len, Kaito, Gakupo y Gumi. Kaito los pasaría a buscar con su nueva camioneta 4x4, ya que así todos viajarían más cómodos. Nadie sabía de su amor por eso un lugar divertido y de múltiples distracciones sería lo mejor para dar esta pesada noticia, o eso es lo que creían ellas.

En el parque.

Todos descendieron del auto con una cara de sorprendidos el parque era genial poseía unos juegos de primera y sus precios eran considerables respecto a la calidad.

-okay- dijo Kaito con intención de reagruparlos- haremos lo siguiente primero iremos a la montaña rusa, luego al zamba, luego a los autos chocadores, después al barco pirata, luego a los juegos de miedo y por último comeremos y pasaremos la tarde en el parque botánico que se encuentra a pocas cuadras de aquí, luego de allí los llevaré a cada uno a su casa-dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.

- Antes que nada Luka y yo les queremos decir algo- interrumpió Miku con una vergüenza que casi la mataba.-etto... no sé como decirlo pero Luka... y yo etto-Luka la interrumpió diciendo- Miku y yo somos pareja espero que lo entiendan y que nos quieran como siempre lo hicieron por favor no nos miren con ojos distintos después de haberles dicho esto la verdad es la verdad, ¡MIKU Y YO NOS AMAMOS!

Luego de decir esto...


End file.
